To Be Loved
by IsisChaotic
Summary: SLASH FIC!Julien LeCroix is a gay model hired to be a valet to impove LGBT tolerance among the sports community.Will her survive?


**Disclaimer:I do not own anything in this story. That means I do not own WWE ,it's wrestlers or any other people connected with the company. I do not own Vogue magazine and I have no clue who does but I do not own it.I do not own the fashion company Versace that belongs to Donatella and Santo Versace whom I have absolutley no connection with and whom I also do not own. I only own Julien LeCroix,and Natasha Seville . Also this story is a SLASH FIC! Meaning it contains male/male relationships and sex.If this offends you then do not read.Otherwise please read and review.**

**To Be Loved**

_RING! RING! RING!_

Julien whimpered half asleep contemplating whether he should or shouldn't answer his phone.Finally his curiosity overcame him as he answered.

"Hello." Julien groaned out.

"Hi is this the residence of Julien LeCroix the model?" a woman asked.

"Um yes what is this about?" Julien questioned as he sat up in his bed.

"Hi I am Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley and I am calling on behalf of World Wrestling Entertainment also known as WWE."Stephanie said sweetley.

"Um...do you mean the wrestling company?" Julien asked with suprise evident in his voice.

"Yes I'm glad you've heard of us."Stephanie answered.

"Oh ok wow um what is this about?"Julien asked still in shock.

"Well I was flipping through the pages of Vogue and just so happened to notice your add for Versace and I must say I was very impressed with your physique."Stephanie said alittle flirtatiously.

"Um yes well thank you very much, but pardon me ma'm did you call just to praise me?"Julien inquired.

"Hahaha no Mr. LeCroix I called because I also noticed your interview with the gay lifestyle magazine The Advocate."Stephanie said into the phone.

"Uhh um..."Julien was shocked not knowing exactly where this conversation was going.

"Don't worry I'm not a gay-basher or anything I was actually calling to offer you a job."Stephanie said attempting to reasure Julien.

"Oh um wow thanks but why offer me a job I'm not really a trained wrestler or anything."Julien said as he stood up out of the bed.

"Well actually WWE is wanting to appeal to a wider variety of people especially those from the LGBT community, plus you won't actually have to wrestle unless you just want to in which case we can arrange for some training at one of our develpmental areas."

"WOW um this is a big offer Mrs. McMahon..."Julien was cut off .

"Please call me Stephanie."the woman said swiftly.

"Um Stephanie uh I'm gonna need some time can I take some time to think it over?"Julien asked.

"Of course you can ,it is a big offer, allow me to give you my office number and personal cell-phone number."Stephanie said as she gave Julien the information.

After copying down Stephanie's information and ending their conversation Julien sat down and sighed.

_I can not believe this I do one Versace add and all of a sudden a wreslting company wants to hire me I gotta tell Natasha_

Julien picked up his phone and quickly dialed his agents number.

"This is Natasha Seville how can I help you?"

"Hey Nat"Julien said to the woman on the other end of the line.

"Jules dear how are you doing?"Natasha said.

"I'm good hey listen I just got off the phone with Stephanie McMahon from Wold Wrestling Entertainment."Julien said to his agent.

"Now Jules why on earth would a wrestling company call you?"Natasha questioned.

"They said they wanted to gain some members from the gay community."Julien replied.

"Hmm well dear lets talk about this in person meet me at Starbucks in a half hour ok."Natasha asked sweetley.

"Sure I'll see you there."Julien said.

"Alright darling ta ta."Natasha said.

"Bye."Julien said and then hung up.

Julien finally decided to shower and afterwards looked at himself in the mirror.He stood at only 5 foot 6 inches tall, and given his height model may have not been his first choice for work ,but what he didn't have in height he made up for in physical attributes.Weighing about 165 pounds Julien had some amount muscle on his frame while he was by no means ripped or cut his body was one that definatley could turn heads.(Picture Rey Mysterio's body.)He had hairless natural olive colored skin.Julien's hair was something he loved, spiked and brown in color with what could be best described as natural blonde highlights.His facial bone structure gave off a strong italian feel accented by his luscious pink lips and jadeite green eyes.Yes Julien was beautiful and had frequently been known to turn quite a few heads.Slipping on a pink abercrombie polo,khaki shorts, and some flip-flops Julien was out the door and heading to his new white VW Jetta and sped off toward Starbucks.

**At Starbucks**

Julien pulled into the parking lot of the famed coffee shop.After parking his car Julien walked into the structure and headed to to the counter.After the woman in front of him ordered Julien said politely to the guy working "Medium Latte please."A minute passed and the guy handed Juline his latte in exchange for his money at whcih point Julien moved to a table near the door so Natasha would see him.Julien would not have to wait long as Natasha walked in soon after,she then waved to Julien walked to the counter ordered a coffee and then walked back over to Julien.

"Hello love."Natasha said as she sat down.

"Hey Nat how are you?"Julien asked.

"Excellent dear now let's cut to the chase spill about your job offer."Natasha replied with a chesire grin ad she sipped her coffee.

Julien smiled at Natasha.Besides being his agent she was quite possibly his closest friend.They had met two years ago when he was discovered as a model and well a couple of catwalks and a Versace campaign later here he was.Natasha was definatly the woman behind the man and he was definatley proud to say that.Who wouldn't be?Natasha Seville had at one point been one of the most request African American models of her time.Standing at an impressive five foot eleven inches tall and with a hourglass figure only one word could describe her PERFECT.

"Well like I told you Stephanie called and said that they wanted to expand into the gay community and that she thought I was perfect for the job."Julien said as he took a sip of latte.

"What did you tell her dear?"Natasha said as she planted her chin in the center of her palm.

"I told her I needed some timeJulien was cut off.

"IDIOT!"Natasha said with a look of disgust on her face.

"What did I do?"Julien questioned his friend.

"You never tell a prospective employer you will need 'a few days' ."Natasha explained using her fingers for effect."Do you know what those prospective employers are doing in that ' little time.' ."Natasha questioned.

Julien shook his head no.

"They are looking for people who will work twice as hard as you for much less and who will give them a definate answer in one minute."Natasha finished with her voice escalading slightly.

At this point in time a mousy red-headed female employee of Starbucks walked by and stopped and stared at Natasha.

Natasha notcing this woman promptly stood up and said to the poor girl"What are staring at you passionless,rodent-faced,misshapen,gutter freak!"

With that the red heads pupils dialated most likely from fear as she ran to the backroom crying.

Natasha sat back down with a smile on her face and said"So have you thought about taking Stephanie up on her offer?"

Again Julien shook his head no and said"Why would I Nat?"Julien paused and continued"I mean I'm not wrestler and lets face facts how many of those straight guys actually want to take part in working with a gay guy like me."

With that Julien laid his head down on table.

"Honey not everyone is out to hurt you some people only want to be your friend."Natasha said as she laid her hand on Julien's arm.

Julien looked up at Natasha and stared her in the eyes to which she smiled.Natasha leaned in kissed Julien on the forehead and said" Think about the offer it could really boost your career so make your choice tonight and call Stephanie."

With that Natasha stood up and walked towards the door,but stopped turned to Julien winked and continued on her way.

_Mabey she's right_

Julien sighed again finished his coffee and headed to the one place that could take his mind off of his troubles...THE MALL.

**Home Again**

Julien walked into his apartment and threw his clothes filled bags onto the floor.

_Home at long last_

After hanging up his recently purchased clothes Julien made his way back towards his kitchen and stared at his phone.At that moment thoughts from the darker,sadder side of psyche began to make themselves known.

_What if they are all homophobes?_

_What if I fall for one of the guys?_

_What if he's straight?_

_What if he finds out?_

Julien eyes widened in suprise of the thoughts and just when he was certain of a 'no' answer thoughts from the lighter side of his mind came to the surface.

_What if they are all nice?_

_What if they sincerley want to be my friend?_

_What if they are all accepting?_

_What if the fans love me?_

Julien sat on his couch for a good half hour when he finally made his choice.Julien picked up his phone and quickly dialed the number and waited for the woman to answer.

"This is Stephanie."a woman answered

"Hi Stephanie this is Julien LeCroix we spoke this morning."Julien said

"Oh Julien have you had a chance to consider the offer."Stephanie questioned.

"Um yes I have and I wanted to say that I'm all yours."Julien replied.

"Excellent dear now how about I arrange for you to come to WWE headquarters so we can discuss your new job."Stephanie said sweetley.

"Um great."Julien said stil lshcoked at his future prospect.

"If I may have your address so I can have your plane tickets mailed to you."Stephanie said.

"Oh ok."with that Julien gave Steph his personal information and after a few minutes he hung up his phone.

"WOW" Julien said as he sunk into his couch attempting to let everthing register.

**Ok thats it for the first chapter.Please read and review I would really appreciate it.This is my first slash fic but I'm working hard.Also who do you want to see Julien paired with? 1. Sylvain, 2. Randy, 3.Batista, 4. Mr. Kennedy, 5. Matt Striker.If you liekd this story please read my other ones.I know a bunch of people want me to update my stories 'Now and Then','High School Takeover',and 'Fixated on You'.I will only finish them if I recieve more feedback.Thanks.**


End file.
